


Heat of the Moment

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien dicks sure are fun to think up, Alpha Kolivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Kolivunk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More fluff than a runaway cotton candy machine, Omega Hunk, Rimming, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Hunk's stomach was twisting hot with nerves as he joined the others on the growing battlefield, even more strongly than when he normally fought.  Sweat beaded at his brow and dripped down the back of his flight-suit as he fired round after round at the aliens.  This planet smelled strongly of sulfur, and the sharp odor seemed to bake in the hot sun with the stench of sweat and blood from the battle, the smell assaulting his senses.All at once, Hunk caught the scent of something new and almost sickly-sweet, and he realized that the twisting in his gut wasn't just nerves from the battle.It was heat.  He had gone in to heat, in the middle of battle.Hunk cursed under his breath and shot an alien that was rushing toward him.  Of all the times...(Hunk goes into heat at a very inopportune time, in the middle of a battle.  But Kolivan is there to take care of him afterwards)





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [meythecat](http://meythecat.tumblr.com) for [commissioning](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/post/173447856439/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies-hello-do-you-have-an) me! This was a delight to write, and I was glad for the opportunity to write some kolivunk because they're so cute. Hope you like it!

The best part about being in space – and, Hunk would argue, one of the few actual upsides – was the cool alien technology.  They were millennia ahead of Earth in terms of travel (hello, teleduv), food preparation (the goo was nutritious and worked well enough in a pinch, but Hunk was really impressed by the oven that could bake things in half the time of an Earth oven), and weapons (bayards that could change forms!)  There were aliens out here with technology Hunk could have only come up with in his wildest dreams!  Or, in this case, his nightmares.  

"My lion's not responding..." Hunk yanked Yellow's controls harder, as if that would do anything when every screen was dark.  "It's not responding at all!"

"Are everyone's lions immobile?"  Shiro asked over their shared coms.  

"Affirmative."  Allura replied.  

"They did something to our tech—" Pidge let out a yelp as her lion was struck by a flurry of blasts from the aliens gathered in front of them.  Hunk knew his lion's armor was the strongest, and a protective instinct shot through him urging him to move in front of her, but his lion refused to even turn on.

"The Blade's ship is down, too."  Keith informed them.  "Our power went out and I just barely managed to coast it to a landing."  

"They're beginning to approach the ship."  Kolivan added.  "We'll have to engage in hand-to-hand combat."  

"It seems like that's our only option."  Shiro replied.  

"Are you suggesting we leave our lions?"  Allura asked, shocked.

Hunk looked at the cloak and mask-clad alien warriors wielding guns as they prowled around the lions, poking at the giant metal paws with their swords and guns.  "I'd rather not leave my giant armored cat, thanks."  He felt hot panic wash over him at the idea, twisting like burning wires in his stomach.  

"We don't have much choice."  Pidge pointed out.  "They've shut down all our technology."

"They can't shut down living people, we're not machines!"  Lance said, grabbing his bayard.  Through Yellow's windshield, Hunk could see Kolivan, Keith, and a few other Blades already fighting, their dark blades glinting in the sunlight as they slashed at the aliens.  

He sighed and reached for his bayard, opening the emergency exit.  "I am  _really_ not a fan of this plan..."  Hunk muttered.  His stomach was twisting hot with nerves as he joined the others on the growing battlefield, even more strongly than when he normally fought.  Sweat beaded at his brow and dripped down the back of his flight-suit as he fired round after round at the aliens.  This planet smelled strongly of sulfur, and the sharp odor seemed to bake in the hot sun with the stench of sweat and blood from the battle, the smell assaulting his senses.

All at once, Hunk caught the scent of something new and almost sickly-sweet, and he realized that the twisting in his gut wasn't just nerves from the battle. 

It was heat.  He had gone in to heat, in the middle of battle.

Hunk cursed under his breath and shot an alien that was rushing toward him.  Of all the times... 

It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice the new scent, either.  Lance looked up from the scope of his gun, brows pulled together in worry.  "Uh, Hunk, buddy...?"

"I know."  Hunk replied tersely as he slammed the butt of his gun into an alien that had snuck up behind him.  He  _really_ did not need this right now.  

Shiro slashed his glowing hand across his own enemy and looked over, his eyes widening as his nostrils flared.  "Hunk, you—"

"I  _know!_ "  Hunk snapped.  "Trust me, Shiro,  _no one_ is more aware of this situation than I am!"

"Maybe so, but I think I know who's a close second."  Pidge cast a look in the direction of where the Blades were fighting a short distance away.  Hunk looked over and his eyes immediately found Kolivan, who was throwing an alien off him and attempting to move closer, only to be stopped by another alien jumping on him.  He snarled at the thing like it was an annoying obstacle, but then Hunk had to look away and fight off his own enemy.

Somehow, they managed to defeat most of the aliens and capture a few remaining ones that tried to scurry away into the rocks.  Kolivan left Regris and Keith in charge of tying up the captured aliens and marched straight over to Hunk, who was bent over panting with his hands on his knees.  The growing heat in combination with the adrenaline had quickly sapped a decent portion of his strength, leaving him even more exhausted than he normally was after a hard battle like that.  His head was swimming slightly, he felt far too hot and constricted under his armor, and he just wanted to lie down in a nice, safe nest, not be standing around listening to Allura and Shiro discuss interrogation techniques.  

A shadow loomed over him and blocked the too-hot sun at the same time as the scent of his Alpha rolled over him, somehow still soothing even as sharp with worry as it was.  "Hunk, are you alright?" Kolivan asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.  

A shiver rippled through Hunk at the contact.  There was too much armor between him and Kolivan, too much space between them, and this place was far too open and dangerous.  "I've... been better."  Hunk admitted.  

"I'll get you back to the Castle."  Kolivan promised, sliding his hand over to the center of his back and leaving a trail of warmth in its wake (but not warm enough, with the armor in the way).  He wasted no time in scooping Hunk up and cradling him in his arms, the sudden rush of contact forcing a small whimper from Hunk's throat.  "Princess, I trust you can handle the rest without me."  He said over his shoulder, already striding away.  

"Sorry," Hunk said quietly, leaning against Kolivan's chest.  "I-I knew it was going to hit soon, but I didn't think it would be right then..."

"That would be impossible to calculate."  Kolivan acknowledged, quickly walking through the corridors of the Castle-Ship.  "It is regrettable that it happened, but nothing you should apologize for."  They made it to Hunk's room and tapped in the passcode to open the door.  Once inside, Hunk instantly relaxed a little and felt a bit safer among his own belongings, the tense knot uncoiling a little in his gut (but in its place, the heat grew only stronger).  

Kolivan set him down on his bed and frowned in thought.  "You need blankets and pillows for your nest.  And food and water.  A hot water bottle and an ice pack... are you injured from the fight?  I'll bring a first aid kit just to be certain—" He started to turn away, and a spike of panic shot through Hunk and he grabbed Kolivan's arm to stop him from leaving.  

"H-hang on, don't go."  Hunk told him.  "I don't really need all that stuff right now.  I just need you."

Kolivan's expression softened.  "A sweet sentiment, my love, but I must make sure you are taken care of and feel adequately safe."  He knew from past heats that Hunk could get very particular about his needs and usually spent a considerable amount of time building his nest and stocking up on snacks to keep in his room.

"I feel safe enough with just you.  You're all I really need."  Hunk told him.  He could get by without the typical Omega heat remedies.  He blushed as he realized there was one thing he couldn't get by without.  "A-and your... your knot..." Oh god, even just thinking about it made the ache between his legs grow stronger with want.  

Kolivan chuckled lowly and the sound went straight to Hunk's cock.  "Of course, my little Omega.  Right away."  He reached for Hunk.

"Actually, can you just... hold me, for a minute?"  Hunk asked.  "With the battle and everything happening so fast, I want to hit the brakes and just  _rest_ for just a second..."  

"However long you need."  Kolivan laid down beside him on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.  Hunk sighed and let his eyes fall closed, tension seeping out of his muscles at the familiar comfort.  There was nowhere he felt safer than in Kolivan's arms.  He had always been tall and broad-shouldered for an Omega and had never had a problem with it, but having a larger partner curled around him protectively knocked something loose in his chest and flooded him with warmth.  His frantic heartbeat slowed as he pressed his face into Kolivan's collarbone and took a deep breath, the familiar, comforting scent of his Alpha washing over him and calming him.  The ache between his legs was nagging at him, biological need to be mated metaphorically tapping its watch, but he needed this.  He needed a minute to ground himself after the stress of fighting during the beginning of his heat.  

Kolivan slid a hand up the length of his back and stroked the pad of his thumb over the swollen scent gland on the side of his throat, sending a warm sensation through him and releasing a burst of heat-soaked scent.  But the heavy tang of distress and worry melted away with every stroke of his thumb, leaving behind a steady buildup of heat that pooled in his belly.  

"Hunk,"  Kolivan rumbled, sounding questioning and slightly amused.  

Hunk opened his eyes and realized he was grinding on Kolivan's thigh that had migrated between his legs.  Embarrassment washed over him for a moment before Kolivan leaned down and kissed it away.  "I take it you are ready to move on?"  

"Y-yeah..." Hunk shivered as he realized just how much he needed to do just that.  His cock was straining painfully against his flight-suit and the space between his legs was soaked with the slick that was starting to leak out of him.  

"Good," Kolivan hummed, rolling them so Hunk was on his back and he could lean over him as he kissed him deeply.  "Now let me take care of you, my precious Omega."  

Hunk sighed into the kiss, eyes falling closed at the promise.  Kolivan deftly unclasped his armor and removed it without breaking the kiss, using his long reach to set the pieces on the ground beside the bed rather than dropping them with a loud clatter.  Hunk's back arched as huge hands slid under him to work the flight-suit down, and the first press of bare hands to his bare skin had him moaning as the contact stoked the embers burning in his belly. Kolivan moved to lay a line of kisses along the curve of his jaw and down his throat as his hands traveled down his chest to thumb at his hard nipples, claws brushing tantalizingly light over his sensitive skin.  A hot, slightly rough tongue laved over his scent gland, and a loud moan tore out of Hunk as he bared his throat to the attention.  "Kolivan,  _please_..."  He needed more, he needed this suit off, and why the  _quiznak_ was Kolivan still wearing his armor?  Usually Hunk loved his over-armor tunic and thought it made the Galra look very dignified, but right now, he wanted nothing more than for it to be on the floor.  They both needed to be naked  _right now_...

"Patience, my love."  Kolivan pulled back enough to tug the flight-suit over Hunk's hips and down his legs.  Hunk let out a frustrated huff and kicked off his boots; why did armor have so many pieces to it?  

Kolivan chuckled and dropped the flight-suit over the side of the bed with the discarded armor, and before Hunk could tug on his tunic and demand he get undressed too, the Galra had laid down between his legs and licked a broad stripe over his leaking hole, the sensation making Hunk cry out.  " _Ah!_ "  

"You are so wet for me."  Kolivan kept a hand on his thigh holding him open and the other began stroking Hunk's aching cock.  "You have been kept waiting for too long.  We should have been here at the first sign of your heat."  

"Well, we... kinda gotta save the universe... and stuff..." Hunk muttered, just a touch resentful.

"You are my universe."  Kolivan told him, nuzzling the base of his cock as his golden gaze flicked up to meet Hunk's eyes.  Hunk whimpered, something pleased fluttering in his stomach at the words.  Then Kolivan bent down and speared his tongue inside his hole, and Hunk's thoughts shorted out much like his Lion's circuitry had earlier.  His focus narrowed down to that long, dexterous tongue deep inside him, the thick, claw-tipped fingers that were wrapped nearly all the way around his leg above his knee, the other hand that was stroking his cock and teasing at the leaking head, and the soft tickle of those large, fluffy ears where they brushed against his inner thighs as Kolivan kept eating him out.  He reached down and ran his fingers through the short, thick, red and purple fur, scratching alongside the bumps that ran along the crest of his head.  Kolivan hummed in appreciation and withdrew to slide two thick fingers into his slick hole, instead laying wet kisses and teasing bites over Hunk's inner thighs and his stomach.  

"Relax, my love," Kolivan murmured between kisses.  He could feel Hunk's muscles were still tense under his lips, even as he slipped another finger inside him.

"Want you..."  Hunk reached back and scratched that place just behind Kolivan's ears that he knew always made him melt, hoping it would get him to move things along.  "This... get this..." He huffed in frustration and tugged at the hood draped over Kolivan's shoulders.  He was starting to get past the point when he could string coherent sentences together.  Luckily, though, he had an Alpha who always knew what he meant.  

Kolivan sat up on his knees and pressed a small button at his wrist.  With a low, electronic hum, his Marmora suit dissolved with the same ease as his mask usually did.  

Hunk blinked through the haze of heat in his head.  "Wait... could you always do that?"  

"Yes."  Kolivan replied, setting his sheathed blade on the bedside table.  That, apparently, couldn't vanish into thin air.  "It is quite efficient for quickly changing into disguises."

"You... you made me undress you!"  Hunk thought back to their first encounter; thoroughly enjoyable, but slightly awkward when he had trouble finding the zippers and clasps of the complex Marmora armor suit.  It went quicker, after the first time, and he did like taking Kolivan's suit off one piece at a time between kisses, but... that sneaky...   

"You were so cute with your nose scrunched up in concentration.  I could not resist." Kolivan smiled as he leaned over him to clasp their hands together.  

"You are incorrigible."  Hunk muttered without any real malice, weaving their fingers together.  Kolivan chuckled and bumped their noses together before kissing him, and Hunk decided he could forgive him.  

Sensing his mate had been kept waiting long enough, Kolivan wasted no time lining himself up and pressing inside with a single slow, steady thrust that had Hunk groaning into the kiss.  Once he was seated nearly to the hilt, his knot resting against Hunk's backside like a promise, he paused to let Hunk adjust to the thick girth inside him.  Hunk loved the sensation of being so filled, but Kolivan was quite a bit bigger than a human, so he often needed a moment to get used to the stretch, even in the throes of heat.  Kolivan always made it worth his while, though, kissing him breathless and stroking his cock as it leaked precome over his belly.  

Kolivan slid his lips over to mouth at the scent gland on the other side of Hunk's throat, and the movement made something soft fall onto Hunk's chest with a quiet  _thump_ ; Kolivan's braid, having fallen from its place tucked around his neck.  Even though his head was foggy with the growing need boiling inside him and good chunk of his attention rooted on Kolivan's lips and occasional press of teeth to his throat, Hunk tugged the tie off the end of the braid – thank goodness he introduced Kolivan to the wonders of elastic hair ties; he was pretty sure right now that he didn't have the coordination or patience to untie the leather cord that Kolivan used to wear.  He combed his fingers through the long, silky strands, unweaving them from the braid they had been tied back in, and moaned softly at the smell.  Whatever passed for shampoo on the Blade's base smelled cool and fresh, mingling pleasantly with Kolivan's own scent and the comforting warmth of the pheromones Alphas released in response to their Omega's heat.  The resulting scent was intoxicating, and Hunk would gladly drink it down like oxygen and let it consume him. 

"Kolivan..." Hunk whined, hooking a leg around the rock-hard muscle of his waist (a lifetime career as a warrior did wonders on one's ass...)  Kolivan had a short tail, not long enough to warrant a hole for it in his suit, that was striped like a bobcat's and patterned purple and red.  Hunk had discovered a while ago that scratching just above it provoked a positive response (Hunk called it purring.  Kolivan called it a repetitive neural oscillator causing the laryngeal muscles to vibrate at a rate that promoted muscle and tendon repair, eased breathing, and offered comfort to offspring and mates.  To which Hunk's response had been "so... purring." Kolivan had grumbled at that but couldn't argue).  Now, Hunk used this response to his full advantage, digging his toes into the soft fur to get Kolivan to let out a pleased rumble deep in his chest, the vibrations amplified everywhere they touched.  "I'm ready.  Come on."   Hunk told him, squeezing his hand.  

Kolivan hummed and slowly pulled out a bit.  Hunk's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a soft moan at the texture; the length of Kolivan's cock was covered in seven (not that Hunk had counted, he just happened to take note of it while he was introducing Kolivan to the wonderful human practice of blowjobs) small bumps about the size of the ones that ran along the crest of his head.  They weren't barbs, exactly, but each was shaped vaguely like a shark's fin that had been softly rounded at the tip, designed to keep hold of one's mate from the inside in addition to the knot Hunk could feel already beginning to grow at the base.  It made stretching a little more necessary at the beginning, but with the way they rubbed along Hunk's inner walls and prostate with every thrust, he couldn't find it in him to complain.  

Hunk wrapped his legs around Kolivan's waist and tugged him closer with his free hand as Kolivan started to thrust, beginning almost achingly slowly and getting faster and deeper with every gasp or breathy cry it pulled from the eager Omega under him.  Hunk rolled his hips into the movement, begging for more.  And Kolivan, as always, gave him everything he wanted, knowing exactly how to make his lover come apart at the seams and stitch him back up.  

"Are you ready?"  Kolivan asked, voice a low murmur as his knot pressed up against Hunk's backside.  

"Yes, oh god, yes," Hunk breathed, legs tightening around his waist.  He turned his head to the side, panting into the pillow as he bared his throat, and Kolivan drew back one more time before thrusting in fully, the delicious stretch of the knot swelling inside him tipping Hunk over the edge as much as the strong jaw clamping around the meat of his shoulder and neck.  He let out a whimper as little aftershocks rippled through him like waves on a beach at sunset, bathing him in warmth.  Kolivan licked at the mating mark and a soothing coolness spread over the area as the skin healed any damage from the sharp teeth.  Hunk let out a deep sigh, finally feeling sated as the heat ebbed to a low glow between his hips, though he knew it would get stoked back up again soon.

"You will need to nest, and we both need to eat."  Kolivan stroked his hair.  Ever the pragmatist.  

"You're not going anywhere right now."  Hunk squeezed around the knot he could feel inside him and felt another bloom of warmth from the sensation.  It wouldn't go down for a while yet.  

"Of course not."  Kolivan chuckled as he carefully rolled them onto their sides, still knotted together.  "But I will take care of you, when the time comes."  He wrapped an arm around Hunk's waist, holding him tightly. 

Hunk smiled into the quietly purring chest.  He always did take care of him.          

**Author's Note:**

> Purring Kolivan is the best headcanon :3c
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request/commissh. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
